Lion Ushiromiya
is the child whom Natsuhi Ushiromiya abandoned nineteen years ago. This person appears in the seventh game, Requiem of the Golden Witch, under the circumstances that Natsuhi accepted the child that Kinzo had given her to raise in order to prove her capabilities as a mother, which only has a 1/2,578,917 chance of happening. Because Lion exists, Beatrice, the Golden Witch doesn't exist, creating an alternate set of events to occur on Rokkenjima in 1986. In truth, Lion is actually Kinzo's child by his daughter, Beatrice, who in turn was the daughter Kinzo had by his mistress, Beatrice Castiglioni. Lion was given an androgynous appearance. Will asks what Lion's gender is and Lion presents a retort suggesting the answer to Will's question should be obvious. Will replies that Lion looks like an effeminate young man or an assertive no-nonsense young woman, furthering the child's ambiguous gender. Bernkastel confirms that she hid Lion's gender on purpose. Because people would often ask questions on this topic, Lion admits to having a bit of a complex towards these questions. Appearance Lion appears as an androgynous person with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Wearing a collared shirt with a green brooch and pink scarf, a red jacket, short red pants, and gray boots, the Ushiromiya's crest appears on the left collar and left side of Lion's pants. Upon Lion's middle finger is the silver successor's ring. Relationships * Sayo Yasuda - alternate existence * Natsuhi Ushiromiya - adoptive mother * Krauss Ushiromiya - adoptive father * Jessica Ushiromiya - step-sister * Willard H. Wright - friend, partner * Kinzo Ushiromiya - father, grandfather, successor of * Beatrice Ushiromiya - mother, half-sister * Beatrice Castiglioni - grandmother Requiem of the Golden Witch Lion is officially recognized as the child of Kinzo's eldest child Krauss and his wife Natsuhi, and the older sibling of their daughter Jessica. Lion is the undisputed heir to the Ushiromiya family, as proven by a silver successor's ring, and is well-liked by all members of the family because of the kind and quiet personality Lion portrays. Throughout Requiem of the Golden Witch, Lion becomes close with Willard H. Wright while investigating the mysterious circumstances surrounding Beatrice's death. Lion and Will are able to learn the story behind how Kinzo met the original Beatrice and her connection with the Beatrice whom Rosa met, as well as the nature of the individual who created the Golden Witch in the form of Clair Vaux Bernardus . Later at the Tea Party, Lion along with Ange is forced to witness the truth of the Rokkenjima Massacre. Bernkastel shows Lion that even by existing, the massacres will still happen and nothing can stop them. Lion is put right into the moment when the youth is shot by Kyrie, but is miraculously rescued by Will. Lion almost accepts the fate of being killed resulting in a loss of world, but is convinced by Willard to run away and breaks down shortly after leaving the meta-world theater, only to be rescued by a mutilated Will again. Together, they try to escape the fate of Lion's death, but end up being surrounded by demonic cats summoned by Bernkastel. It is implied that Will and Lion are killed in that meta-world. However, in Twilight of the Golden Witch, they are revealed to have been revived as pieces by Lambdadelta. Trivia * Lion's name is actually pronounced "Lee-on" rather than "Lie-on". * One of Ryukishi's 'in-character' answers on twitter implies that Lion is a male. ** Translation: “Lion: I’m also skilled at cooking. Gender equality, after all. I think that regardless of gender, one should be able to stand in the kitchen.” * Possibly. Lion's name might come from "Beatrice Castig'lion'i, since Lion is her grandchild. * When in school, Lion was an excellent student, the Student Council President and even captain of the badminton team. The TIPs note that aside from being viewed by the rest of the family as still being too young (Lion is 19, and will become head of the family after turning 20), Lion is more suited to be the next head than anyone else. Naturally, Lion's many achievements put quite a bit of pressure on Jessica, and they tend to argue as a result. *Willard H. Wright sometimes calls Lion his Watson. Lion even turns it back on him at one point by calling him "Willard Holmes". * Lion rather dislikes being called "Successor-sama" by the rest of the family. * Lion's palatte swap in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS is based off the character Saber from Fate/Zero. They also share a voice actress. * It was revealed in Ryukishi07's booklet that Lion's birthday is 11/29 with blood type O. Lion likes their friends, family and comrades but dislikes people with no manners. Category:Characters Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Androgynous